


Coffee Break

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Felix being sweet and perfect, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt, hints at Bobby/Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Summary: Forgive any mistakes, I hate editing.
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, Male Detective/Felix Hauville
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Coffee Break

The last swig of coffee from his mug left a bitter and gritty taste in his mouth. Looking into the mug with distaste he shuddered at the grounds he saw there and the feel of them still in his mouth. The mug followed him to the meeting room that doubled as the station’s kitchen and he pulled the coffee pot from the warmer. Empty. He sighed and began to make more. Ugh. He looked out the windows that lined one wall of the room to stare at the back of Douglas’ head. Maybe if he focused his frustration on the kid hard enough he would finally get it through his thick skull that you had to put a filter in the damn coffee machine.

 _Should probably make the kid clean it out. But that was probably more trouble than it was worth. Not only would I be forced to teach how to clean the thing out for the hundredth time but then he would be forced to teach him how to properly make the sludge that passed for coffee around here. Better to just do it myself._

Still he continued to glare at Douglas whenever he got the chance. It was silly but at least it made him feel slightly less frustrated.

Tina popped her head around the corner to see the mess and giggled. “Don’t ya know how to make coffee by now, Luc?”

He turned his glare on her and she raised her hands in mock defense. “I tasted that awfulness. Don’t worry, I know it was Douglas.” She stood beside Lucas as he continued to make the coffee now that the machine was cleaned out. “I worry about that boy,” she sighed. Both looking up at the young officer playing a game on his phone and ignoring the phone that was ringing on the hook beside him. 

Lucas leaned over and pounded on the window and when he finally gained Douglas’ attention and saw the blank stare of no understanding he yelled, “Really?” through the window.

That seemed to jolt Douglas back into focusing on what was around him and he lazily answer the phone. 

“It’s gonna be one of those days, huh?” Tina grinned.

“Yeah and I really don’t have the time or patience for it,” Lucas said as he paused his job and rested his hands on the counter, slouching over for just a moments peace.

Tina’s hand found Lucas’ and he glanced down at her. “Bad day?”

“No, just tiring and...,” he trailed off. Truth be told he just missed Felix. It had been a week since they had seen each other. Both of their jobs keeping them more than busy and while Felix may not need sleep, Lucas certainly did.

“You miss him.” It was more statement than question and Lucas smiled shyly and nodded. Tina always was good at reading him. 

“Hey boss,” Douglas called out from the front desk, “Bobby’s on line one for you.”

A growl left Lucas’s mouth. “Take a message, Douglas!” he yelled and felt a bit bad when Douglas flinched but let out a relieved sigh when Douglas did as requested.

“I’ll take over. Looks like your dreams have come true,” Tina said giddily. 

Lucas looked at her confused until she pointed out the window and he saw Felix beaming at him from the front desk. With a final nod and sheepish grin, he left Tina and all but ran out to where Felix waited. 

“Hey babe!” Felix grinned. 

Lucas grabbed the travel holder of four coffee drinks that Felix held in his hands and set it on Douglas’ desk before pulling Felix to him and kissing him hard. Catching Felix momentarily off guard before he felt him melt into the kiss. They broke the kiss but didn’t pull away from their embrace as a disgusted scoff came from behind the desk. They turned and found Douglas giving them a disapproving stare. 

“Right in front of my desk?” 

Lucas didn’t give Douglas a second thought or response before he picked up the coffee and lacing their hands together he led Felix to his office. Shutting the door to his office he set the drinks on his desk and looked them over.

“Didn’t know what you wanted so I got four of your favorites,” Felix explained.

Lucas chuckled but couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face. He picked one and took a sip of coffee and sighed contentedly. He quirked his eyebrow as he watched Felix shut the blinds to the office and shook his head with a laugh at the wink he got in return. He leaned against his desk, sipping coffee until Felix approached him and took the drink from his hand and set it aside. Their bodies now flush.

“Come to distract me?” Lucas teased.

“Yeah, thought that was obvious,” Felix said seriously with the brightest of smiles. “Plus I need more of that kiss.”

Lucas happily obliged, bending down to place a soft kiss to Felix’s lips as one hand wrapped around his waist to pull the short vampire closer and the other pulled his hat off to find the curls he adored. 

Kisses grew from tender to more heated as the minutes ticked by all too quickly. Lucas never tired of how familiar this felt and yet how new and exciting. It was a delightful contradiction he lost all track of time and place in until a knock sounded on the door and the two jumped apart as the door opened.

Lucas quickly attempted to straighten his appearance and calm the flush that he knew was on his face and he let out a growl at the man that stepped into his office with a threatening grin on his face.

 _Perfect! Just fuckin perfect!_ Lucas swore under his breath and tried to ignore the slightly panicked looks Felix was throwing him.

“My my, handsome,” Bobby purred. “If I had known you were into office makeouts I’d have indulged you sooner.”

Felix visibly stiffened as Bobby looked him over with disinterest before turning his attention back to Lucas. The change that came over that gaze did not go unnoticed by Felix and he stepped closer to Lucas.

“And I’d have charged you with assault,” Lucas stated coldly. Bobby’s featured soured before he fixed them into what he assumed was a charming grin and took a step closer.

Lucas felt Felix’s reaction and reached out a hand to entwine with his before he scowled at Bobby and continued, “What do you want, Bobby?”

“From you? Many things,” he said while pointedly looking at Felix. “But we can discuss those another time. For now, just a statement.” He thrust his phone, clearly recording into Lucas’ face. 

Lucas snatched it and quickly deleted the recording before Bobby had the chance to even attempt to grab it from his hands. Lucas easily held it out of reach and pushed Bobby back a step with a firm hand planted to his chest. After a few tense moments he handed it back to Bobby.

“I’ve no comment. As always. Now get out of my office.”

Bobby scoffed. “Well then I guess I’ll just have to tell Wayhaven what it is you do with your time instead of solving these disappearances.”

He glanced down at his watch. “Even if it wasn’t my lunch break, you’d make up a story to fit your needs. You’ve always been good at self-service like that.”

“Oh come now, handsome, you always enjoyed some of my services.”

“I’m good at faking things,” Lucas voice was colder than Felix had ever heard it. 

“Does he know that?” Bobby smirked at Felix.

“Does he know what? How good he is? God, I certainly hope so because let me tell you. The sex, the sex is incredible. Like mind-blowing, earth-shattering, unbelievably good! No need for acting, because you can’t even manage it when you are unable to even think straight while his mouth is....” he watched, greatly pleased as Bobby scowled and spun stomping from the office.

Lucas pulled Felix to stand in front of him. Placing his hands on both sides of Felix’s cheeks to make the vampire look him in the eye.

“I don’t like him,” Felix said quietly, his eyes not quite meeting Lucas’.

“Neither do I,” Lucas whispered. “Felix, look at me please.”

When he did, Lucas saw hurt and he hated himself at that moment. The last thing he wanted was to ever hurt Felix and yet he had and there was nothing he could do about it. So he simply placed a soft kiss to Felix’s lips and whispered _I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry._

“For what?” Felix asked, the honest confusion in his voice. He was hurt but not because of what Bobby had tried to make him feel. He hurt because he knew Bobby’s words and his mere presence hurt Lucas.

“I’m sorry that Bobby’s an ass.” He place a kiss to his lips.

“I’m sorry I ever dated that worm.” A kiss to his cheek as Felix’s lips quirked.

“I’m sorry that I have to deal with him and that by extension you have to.” A kiss to his other cheek.

“But what I’m not sorry for is everything I just said.” A kiss to his jawline. “Because, every single word about you was true.” A kiss to his neck. “And Felix?” he placed a few more kisses to his neck before pulling away to look at him.

“I’m not sorry that he knows it either. In fact, maybe I should write a letter explaining to him all the ways in which you are vastly superior to him. I’ll start by talking of your beauty, your kindness, your laugh, and maybe follow up with how much I appreciate your delicious-”

Felix cut him off with a kiss of his own laughing through his tears that had turned from sadness to complete and utter joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any mistakes, I hate editing.


End file.
